The past & the dream
by anime917
Summary: A famous singer is coming to the academy and everyone is jumping from there seats even the Aidou. But Zero has been having dreams about a girl and Kaname gets a call from a old friend.
1. Chapter 1

**zero**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The chairmen was screaming, me and Yuuki ran to his office. When we got there he was still screaming and running around the room so i pull out my foot and he fell to the floor when he tripped on it.

"Zero!" She pick up him and he had a look on his face.

"Well chairmen what is it?" Yuuki kept asking so i leaded on the wall and listen to what they said.

"We are going to have a guest to come to the academy next week!" A guest?

"A guest?" Yuuki had a serious look on her face.

"Yes and she is a very special guest to come so i want you two to watch her from the night and day classes."

"But who is the guest and why is he coming here?"

"Well to answer your second question, it's a girl and she is a famous person in the world." Me and Yuuki gave him looks.

"MIKA TAKAHASHI!" When the chairmen said that the girls outside the room and the building heared the chairmen said that name they screamed.

"Mika Takahash is coming to the academy!" Yuuki jumped up and down with the chairmen.

"Who is Mika Takahash?" They looked at me with shockness on there faces.

"You don't know who Mika Takahash is?"

"No i really don't."

"She is a famous singer who is making music videos here at the academy and she need to be safe from the night class and the day class."

"We will do it!" Yuuki was up to the job but i didn't want to make a butler to a singer so i walked out of the room and went to the trees and sat down. I been having dreams of someone that i knew but forgot.

_"Come on Zero! You can do it!" She was on a swing on her feet on it and swinging back and front. Her hair was waveing in the wind, her dress was waving in the wind._

I didn't know who she was but she was beautiful and i couldn't stop thinking about her.

**Kaname**

"Oh i love Mika!" Aidou was listening to Mika Takahash on his phone with headphones in his ears but we could all hear it.

"I can't beilve that she is coming to the academy!" Ruka took his phone away and Aidou tryed to take it back.

"Give it back!" Ruka put her hand on his forehead while looking at his song list.

"Catch my breath? Who owns my heart? Alice?" She touch the phone which made loud music come through the phone. Everyone holding there ears but i close my eyes and listen to the music.

"How come Kaname isn't covering his ears?"

"Cause he likes Mika." Aidou was going to turn off the music but i grabbed it before he turned it off.

"Kaname!" I put in the headphones and listen to the music still with my eyes close. Then a phone went off.

"RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN NGGGGGGGG!"

"AAHH." Everyone said at one like scariecats.

"Who's phone?" Everyone looked at there phones but they weren't ringing. I looked at mine it was ringing. I pull out the headphones and the phone back to Aidou and went out the room to anwser the call.

"Hello."

"Kaname." Iku my long time friend

"Iku how are you?"

"I'm fine, did you hear the news?"

"Yes i did."

"What about Yuuki?" Yuuki.

"She is still human, dosen't know her past or mine."

"That's news but." She sounds weird.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't call you just for Yuuki, i called you about Zero." Zero.

"He dosen't reamber about you."

"Oh." She sounds sad.

"He will Iku, he knows you more than anyone."

"Yeah i just, miss him, you know?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you next week."

"I will be here." The phone hung up and i stand outside the door thinking about Iku.

_"Kaname this is Iku Umi and she will be staying in the castle for a little bit." She was covered in blood and she was cold._

_"Hi."_

_"Hi."_

_"Are you a pureblood?"_

_"Yes are you?"_

_"Yeah do you want to be friends?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I'll take you to your room." We walked to the guest room then she stopped in the hallway._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I miss him."_

_"Who?"_

_"Zero, he was my only friend now he is gone."_

_"No he's not, he will turn into a vampire."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

Ever since that day me and Iku became friends and i told her everything about my past. I hadn't seen her in a year now i hope she will be safe from Zero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mika**

I looked out the window and stared at the trees and the sky, the limo was driving to the Cross Acdemey.

"My mistress, you have been quiet these past days." Walter was across from me in the limo, i sighed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Walter, i've been depressed since."

"We are here." The driver said to me and Walter.

"Good." Walter close the window and looked at me. I was looking at the acdemey, it was big and full of windows.

"My mistress, as your guardian...You must be careful of these students, including the night class."

"I know."

**Yuuki**

I was pushing the students to make room for Mika, but they were pushing me back! Everyday i kept doing this! They finally got back as the night class came from behind them.

"Ah, my fans." Aidou was waving at the students, they were starstruck when they saw the night class, i didn't care much about them but Kaname was a differnet story. I was friends with him since that snowy night that he saved me from a level e vampire. But my feelings for him were kept secert and i never told anyone about how i feel about Kaname.

"Yuuki?" I looked up and saw Kaname standing right there!

"Yes?"

"Are you fine?"

"Yes." I heard a student yelling from behind me.

"She's here!" I looked at the gate and a black limo was coming, every student including Aidou was screaming Mika's name. When the limo was in front of the school, it stopped and Chairman was running in front of me. I fixed my dress and got ready, the driver open his door and walked to the door and opened it. A man who looked in his 50's in a bulter suit and a long trenchcoat, he got out the limo and hold out his hand. A hand with a black clove came out and laid on his, a black high heel came out, then a girl came out. She was wearing a short black dress with lace ruffes and a short jacket. Her hair was in a side ponytail, it was dark brown with red, blue and purple highlights. Her eyes were a bright blue color but with purple in it. It was Mika Takahashi.

"Welcome to Cross Acdemey, i am Chairman Cross. I am the headmaster of Cross Acdemey." The man shook Chairman hand.

"I'm Walter Miacho. I am the guardian of Mika." Mika bowed down to Chairman.

"Hello."

"We must go in my office." Chairman led them to his office, i saw a little sparkle on Mika's wrist.

"Mika!" A student touch Mika's wrist and i saw a little silver bracelet with sirwly lines, with angel wings at the center. But i saw a purple stone in the middle of the angel wings, it was beautiful bracelet. Walter grabbed the student's hand and pulled him in the air.

"Don't ever touch my mistress." He threw him across the other students and made them fall. Walter pulled Mika to his side and we walked to Chairman's office.

**Zero**

I got to Chairman's office and open the door.

"Ah, Zero. This is Zero Kiryuu." I saw Yuuki standing up, near the Chairman there was a old man that was a bulter, and then i saw a girl. I pulled out my gun and point it at the girl.

"Zero! What are you doing?" Yuuki got in front of me.

"She's a vampire." I still had my gun at the girl.

"No she is not!"

"Yes she is." The old man said. "How did you know?"

"I know when i see a vampire." The girl looked at me. She didn't look afraid, but i knew i saw those eyes before. The girl stood up and walked to me, she was standing in front of me and the gun. She touch my cheek, i felt warmth in her hands not coldness like a vampire. She touch the gun and put it down.

"In life there is death but in death there is life." She looked at my hand. She was going to touch me but the old man grabbed her wrist. She took her wrist out of his hand.

"You are not my father!" She yelled at the old man, all the sudden the windows broke. I covered Yuuki from the sharp pieces. I saw that the office was covered with broken glass, Chairman and the old man took cover but the girl just stood there. She didn't get hurt, but when I saw her hand. It was covered with blood, I was about to go crazy til the blood started to disapper on her hand. The wound in her hand was healing and closing, her hand was new as ever.

"She can heal?" Yuuki said to her, I walked to the girl. I wanted to touch her hand but the door open. Kaname Kuran was standing there.

"Don't touch her." The night class was standing behind him. I looked at the girl, her eyes were on her hand and her wrist. I saw a bracelet on her wrist, all the sudden my heart felt weird. Like a heart attack, I covered my chest with my hand.

"Zero!" Yuuki ran to my side, I looked at the girl. Her eyes were at me, then her eyes flutter. She fell backwards, Kaname grabbed her in time. Her eyes close, she fainted.

"I will take Mika to the night dorm." Kaname carried the girl in his arms. The old man followed them, they left. The pain in my chest stopped all the sudden, I looked at my hand and there was a small blue handprint. I put my hand in my pocket.

"Zero are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired." I walked out of the room and to my room. I fell on my bed and looked at my hand. The blue handprint disappered, What was that?

**Kaname**

I carried Mika in my arms, she fainted in the chairman's office. It was filled with broken glass, she must of cause it.

"What happen back there? What cause the windows to break?" I didn't look at anything else, only Mika.

"She screamed at me and the waves in her voice broke the windows." Walter said to Aidou. We got to the night dorm and I took her upstairs, I took her to her room and put her on the bed.

"I'll check her." Walter told me to leave but I said no.

"How is she?" Walter checked on her heartbeat.

"She's asleep and she will be fine." Walter left the room. But he stopped at the doorway. "Watch her, she is the strongest prueblood besides you." I stared at Mika, she was asleep. I close the door and sat outside her door for the rest of the night.


End file.
